


Here The Whole Time

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [57]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fanart, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was some concern that the store manager had abandoned Hinata and Kageyama. But never fear! He was around! ... sort of.</p><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 5. Another <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/6833.html?thread=2392497#cmt2392497">art remix</a> for one of <a href="https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1541683#cmt1541683">blueminuet</a>'s works: this time a KageHina piece about being an underpaid retail worker for peterpandemic that captured the thankless life of a customer service professional in all its minute glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here The Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMinuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMinuet/gifts).



Image Description: Store manager's feet, propped up on his desk in the dark while he plays Crunch Cadet Shuffle on his phone. He has reached Level 300.

Text:

Kageyama (off-screen): Marco!  
Hinata (off-screen): Polo!  
Kageyama (off-screen): Mar-  
Sound Effect: CRASH  
Manager (thinking): They seem fine...


End file.
